To Live and Finally Love in Another Life
by Gohansfav1
Summary: R/A please R&R This is a story about a deformed girl who dies and is given the choice of living and picking another life. But will she be able to be finally happy when the only man that she wants totally can't stand to look at her face


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ . So please don't sue me. But if you want to go right ahead and try you'll get nothing cause I'm broke.  
Present Japan  
  
In the orphanage nothing but laughter could be heard from there. The children were either running, jumping, playing or gathered around a distinct figure, a female that showed nothing but kindness and happiness despite her appearance.  
  
Her face was severely burned and she walked with a limp because of her deformed foot. The only feature on her that she was grateful for was her brown eyes.  
  
It was chocolate brown almond shaped color. It highlighted her only other pleasing trait her teeth and blue hair. But what she lacked in beauty she made up for in her graceful ways, charming personality, and compassionate spirit.  
  
People liked her despite her deformity and the children adored her because of her inner beauty. She was their sunlight that radiated what they needed the most in the world hope, a parent figure, and most importantly love.  
  
She was their everything. She devoted all her time and love to them they were her salvation to this cruel and harsh world. Without them around her she felt lonely and incredibly sad. But there was no way around this it was time for her to go.  
  
A pink haired girl with short hair and red eyes grabbed the female hands. "Please don't go yet we still didn't show you our new toys and clothes." The little children looked up at her with joy at the possibility that she could be staying longer.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm the one who gave you the new clothes and toys so I already seen them. Anyway come on guys you know I'll be back tomorrow." She told them with a smile.  
  
"But you ..." The little girl started to cry silent tears and the started a chain of effect. A second later all the children were crying. She looked at the crying children and said.  
  
"But I what. Don't I always come back. You all are the most important things in my life. You're my family. So stop all that crying and give me a hug. This is not a goodbye hug.  
  
This is a see you tomorrow hug. Please you guys." She started to sniff and let a tear fall. " I don't like leaving either but I have to go." She let out a small chuckle. "Look now I'm crying." She said in a low mumbling voice.  
  
She closed her eyes and a few seconds later she was on the ground. The children jumped on her and she was covered with so many kisses and embraces that it seemed like they were doing that for hours.  
  
She was kissing and tickling them back. A few minutes later it was time to go. She gathered her bag and cane and was ready to leave. She walked with her cane toward the exit.  
  
The children ran to the gate and were waving and yelling how much they love her and can't wait to see her tomorrow. She had tears in her eyes because she felt so loved and happy.  
  
Nevertheless her happiness didn't last long. In the orphanage she wasn't some deformed looking being. She was just herself. They looked at her with love. It was her magic kingdom.  
  
But outside the walls of the orphanage she was viewed as a disgusting, pitied creature, an animal not fit to live. God how she loathed leaving her true home and travel to her lonely empty house. She walked home with her head down in defeat.  
  
There people were walking and pointing at her. A little boy screamed and ran to his mother asking "MOMMY look it's a monster." The mother through an apologetic look at her. " No she's not a monster.  
  
She's a young lady. Now lets go." She said while dragging her son who was still looking and pointing at her. "But look at her face she has to be a mon.." The mother covered his mouth and walked away.  
  
She sighed and continued to walk home when someone pushed her from behind. She turned around and saw three familiar faces surrounding her. She started to panic and feel dread.  
  
One of the guys was fat and stunk. He was the one who was the enforcer in the group always fighting. While the skinny one was the loudest and was the instigator.  
  
They were nothing but followers. It's was the shortest that was the leader and was the meanest one. It was him that made the others treat her like that. They never used to bother her before he came. But now they insisted on picking on her.  
  
"Well.Well.Well. What do we have here boys. An ugly retarded girl on the streets with no one all alone. Now what should we do?" The skinny one said with a smirk.  
  
The fat one said " Well I could always pound on her. But I wouldn't want to make her any more deformed than she already is.  
  
She's so ugly when she looked in the mirror she scared away her reflection. Her own reflection doesn't even want to see herself ugliness." The two followers laughed and looked at the boss. She looked at them and said nothing.  
  
The leader pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Didn't I tell you not to go outside, ever. You never listen do you. Your face makes me sick. No one wants to see it. It's hideous. Your all burnt and dried up.  
  
Every time you come to town everyone has to cover their eyes cause the sight you makes them want to throw up. I know if I was like you I would just kill myself. Why don't you just kill your self.  
  
Give up all ready you have no family they all ran away cause of your face and foot. Thank God you cover your foot cause we could see it we'll probably go blind and catch a disease."  
  
The leader motioned for him to grab her as she was walking backwards slowly. "Check her bag."  
  
"No problem boss" As the fat one was holding her the instigator searches her bag and found some drawings.  
  
"There's nothing but drawing boss."Just when he was about to put it back she screamed. "LEAVE THEM ALONE. Give those drawing back."  
  
"The mute finally talks. Give the drawing here." The leader outstretched his hands for the drawings and was looking at them.  
  
They were sketches of the orphanage and the children and her having fun. After viewing the drawings he looked up and saw her gaze solely on the drawing holding fear. He smirked.  
  
"So these little drawings are important to you. Do you want them?" She looked him in the eyes with a pleading look. "Yes please leave me alone and just give them back."  
  
The leader said. "ok you can have them. Let her go now. Come and get them." The fat one let her go and she limped with the help of her cane to the leader.  
  
She was almost there and was reaching out her hand to get them. She wasn't paying attention to the one who held her drawing. She just couldn't wait to get her treasures back.  
  
"Here" he said and she reached for them and came face to face with a now burning drawings on fire. She was shocked and fell on her knees.  
  
She just looked as he dropped the papers in front of her and bent down blowing smoke in her face smiling. "Oh did you want that." Getting up laughing. Then the others started laughing and pointing.  
  
Tears started rolling down her cheek. "Oh is the little Ugly girl crying." The skinny one said.  
  
She jumped up and started to run as fast as she could home. Heading across the street sobbing. To distracted to pick up her bag or cane.  
  
Trying to run while limping across the street her vision was blurred by tears. She tripped in the street and fell to her knees. When she looked up she saw then headlights of a speeding car and then went blank.  
  
[At another place)  
  
Someone was looking in on her from above. "what a hard life she had to endure. Well it's time it's gotten better." She said and left to meet her new visitor.  
  
In the front of the gate there was a body laid across the floor sleeping. "Wake up sweetheart. Wake up. Ok someone's a sleeps hard."  
  
Water she said and it poofed in to her hand. "I would hate to do this but oh well." She poured the water on the sleeping girl figure.  
  
"AHHH. What's going on. Tina, Tony was that you. Wait a minute where am I." She said as she looked around and saw a strange looking girl in front of her. "Hello my name is Yuka and I'm your guardian angle." "My what. Guardian angel. Where am I the last thing I remember was running.." She then looked pale and looked in Yuka's face. "Yuka am I. am I.." She couldn't finish the words.  
  
Yuka turned and looked into her sad face. "Yes you're dead." She started to cry. Thee tears were silent and mournful. Yuka sat next to  
  
her and asked " what are you crying for? Is it about being dead? If it is you shouldn't your life wasn't so great and you shouldn't miss it that much.  
  
The girl shook her head and said " No I don't care about me being dead. It's the children from the orphanage I promised them I would be back tomorrow.  
  
Now I won't be able to see them again and they will be crying. I hate it when they cry. They'll be lonely and won't have anyone to take care of them."  
  
Yuka smiled. "Oh that's what your worried about I'll find someone to watch over them. They'll each live a happy life and will get adopted." The girl looked shocked "How?"  
  
"How, I'm a guardian angel I have special privileges up here and know people in big places. So stop worrying about them. They'll be fine." "But they'll still cry over my death I don't want that Yuka."  
  
"Well I could make them forget about ever meeting you. How about that." She looked at the girl who was making a decision to make the only people she ever loved and loved her forget about what they shared.  
  
Every hug, birthday, kiss, gift, and holiday they shared. A tear fell down from the girl's face. "Make them forget. I don't want to see them in pain"  
  
Yuka looked at her and tears gathered in her eyes. "That was very noble choice you made."  
  
"Well I did it because I love them and know them. They wouldn't be able to handle my death." They both got up and started walking. "So this is when you send me to heaven huh."  
  
"Nope who said you were going to heaven." The girl stopped. "'WHAT I'm not going to heaven then I'm going to h..he..hel..hell." The look on her face so shocked that Yuka started laughing.  
  
The girl turned and unleashed her fury on her laughing guardian angel. Do you find me going to hell amusing or something." Yuka started backing up laughing harder now.  
  
"Now your going to get it." She ran after Yuka and stopped when she finally noticed she didn't have a limp any more. "Yuka. my limp is gone how."  
  
"Oh yeah I was waiting to see how long it would take you to notice. I just healed it up. I can heal up born deformities." The girl reached for her face. Yuka saw this and sadly said." I couldn't fix the burns sorry"  
  
The girls eyes held a little disappointment for a second then it was gone. "It's ok. No about me going to hell.."  
  
"Who told you was going to hell. I said that you weren't going to heaven but I doesn't mean that your going to hell.."  
  
The girl looked confused. "But If I'm not going to heaven or hell then where am I going."  
  
Yuka looked at the girls and said "You ever heard of reincarnation. Well today's your lucky day you have a second chance for a happy life.. Since the other one was so dreadful"  
  
The girl was shocked in to silence. Yuka walked up to her and knocked on her head and then yelled in her ear. "HELLLO are you there" "Jees the heck is your PROBLEM!! Yelling in my ear like that."  
  
"Well someone has a temper I never knew about that. What brought on this on." Yuka said and smiled. "Well being dead can change a person."  
  
"So let's get back to the problem at hand I'm going to give you three selections. In each one look closely and chose the one you want. Got it" "Yes" the girl said and nodded.  
  
"Good" Yuka said and snapped her finger. They disappeared in a room on the sofa sitting in front of a TV. "Ok now look and make your choice sweetie.  
  
Selection 1 appeared on the screen. She saw a handsome man in a very large mansion with brown hair. On the computer doing his work. While his dog continued to run around him begging for his attention and he gave him none. His attention was sole on his work.  
  
The mentally noted to herself Bachelor number 1, works to much ignores dog. If pick him got to work on that*  
  
Selection 2 7 people popped up on the screen eating at the table in a silent but tense atmosphere. It was very cold place to be around. All those people were there and yet everyone seemed alone. They ate pickles and rice. The master at the head of the table face seemed to scream out nothing but coldness no emotion at all.  
  
The girl shivered at the look in his eyes. * It looks like candidate number 1 is wining let's see what number 3 is all*  
  
Selection 3 A guy with a pigtail was looking in a the room at children that were laying in the bed. He was just looking at them so hard and with so much love. He walked away and closed the door staring in the sky.  
  
The girls continued to look in his face ad her heart stopped for a second. She really looked at him and found him breathtakingly handsome.  
  
But in the end it wasn't his beauty that made her make her choice it was the love of his children that won her over.  
  
That was the end of the selections and they disappeared back in to the place they were before. The girl was still thinking of him.  
  
Yuka walked in front of her. " Did you make your choice? Don't take to long I hope."  
  
The girl looked up at her with a determined face. "Yes I did make my choice I want the last selection."  
  
Yuka smiled." So you want the handsome one right. I heard he's pretty good in bed. I know that should please you.." The girl blushed. " Stop it Yuka."  
  
"Ok here it goes when you go there I won't be able to contact you. But I will come back in 6 months. If your not happy with your choice then you will make another one and so on until you live a happy life."  
  
"Ok it's time to go." Yuka looked at the girl she has to watch over and hugged her. "I'm going to be watching over you. Good luck"  
  
"Bye Yuka" The girls said with tears and disappeared. The girl woke up and felt like a car hit her again. The girl said to herself "Well Akane welcome to your new life." And closed her eyes.  
Please R&R, I don't care if it's a flame, I just want some feedback please!!!! 


End file.
